Agent 000
by Selena Kurashina
Summary: Dark gets a mission from his boss to go and find a girl named Harada Riku. He finds this girl interesting and is determined to retrieve her. Krad is picked as his partner. Will Dark fall for Riku or secretly like Krad? DarkxRiku, KradxDark [discontinued]
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DNAngel characters. (OMG... I forgot to put this on... I had to delete the story and add it on... sigh well i only had one review... WHICH I THANK YOU SO MUCH... yeah ok anyways yeah i reloaded it again... >. )**

Agent 000

"Talk to me." An older purple headed male of about seventeen years of age responded to his headset. He was cruising down a street in his new Mustang car his boss gave him. He was a real good friend with his boss.

"Agent 000…. I have a mission for you…." A deep low voice ordered from the other line.

"What! I just got into my new car and you said I didn't have to do any missions." The purple headed whined.

"True. But this is a special task just for you, Dark. And besides, my supervisor is coming to check on the unit soon. I need all the agents to be at least at rank one. You have not done anything since you got here. I've been babying you too much. Now get off your lazy butt and do the damn mission." His boss scolded.

"Alright fine. What is it?" Dark sighed as he parked his car on the sidewalk and then took off his sunglasses.

"I get me this Harada girl. I'll fax you the information. I'm giving you exactly three weeks, which should be more than enough time to get her. Do anything you can." Before Dark could question his boss, his fax machine inside his car beeped and a paper was printed out. He snatched the paper and looked at it. "Harada Riku. Age 16. Hmm…." He sped through the information and flipped the page, pausing at the picture. "Pretty cute. I think this job just got more interesting…" A sly grin crept up on his face and he put his sunglasses back on and drove back to the Base Unit.

* * *

yea like it says up there... i had to reload this because i forgot the Disclaimer... oy oy oy... but hopefully now that i reloaded this... i will get more reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! is dying


	2. The Partner

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DNAngel characters.**

Agent 000

Dark slid his agent badge through the slot and put his hand on the mold in front of him. The door beeped and he walked through. He came upon the elevator, pushed the button and waited, tapping his foot and humming. A ding was heard and the sliding doors separated revealing a tall, blonde man with his long golden hair tied up around his age standing.

"Hello." Dark greeted the male and stepped forward into the elevator. The blonde did not respond and looked away bored, staring at the metal walls. Dark was going to press the button for level 32, but found that it was already lit. Figured that he was going to the same level as the person next to him, he might as well make use of the time.

"I'm Agent 000, Dark Mousy. Haven't seen around here before? You new?" Dark scratched his head, awkwardly. Again, he received no response and just side glance. "Not a talker eh? Ok then." He sighed and waited almost an eternity. After a couple of minutes, the elevator stopped and opened the sliding doors. The blonde came out first and Dark followed.

Dark suddenly realized that in fact they were heading the same direction, for every direction the blonde went, he followed. _Did he get the same mission._ He pondered, but shrugged and kept walking.

Krad glanced back at Dark. _Why is this guy following me? He's not getting the same mission I am is he? Damned if I have to work with this idiot._ Krad mentally sighed.

The both of them stopped at the grand wall, which looked like it had no door. Krad stepped up to it and then a computerized voice said, "Insert agent number and password." Krad loathed this part for usually it would take him a half hour (actually that time he exploded the machine, so really he never finished) to fully type in his information. He turned to the naïve purple headed person. "You want to type you info in?" He demanded quite frontally. Dark blinked.

"How come you don't do it?" Krad glared at him. "Because mine is too long. Just do it."

Dark was shocked by his already hot-temperedness, but he strolled over to the small keyboard with numbers and typed in his number and password. The wall gave off a small beep and a door appeared in front of them.

The two of them walked in and saw a desk with an older man with short black hair and a rough black beard, which suggested he needed to shave.

"Ah I'm glad you're both here. As you already know, Agent 000, you must retrieve me this Harada Riku girl. As for you Agent 314159265358979323846264338327 9502884197169399375…" The boss took a deep breath before continuing. "10582097494459230781640628620899862803482." He took another breath.

"Ok. We get the point, Sir." Dark interrupted him. The boss cleared his throat and took a sip of water before Dark continued, "If you don't mind me asking, why is his number so long?"

"Well he IS the head agent of this unit. He earned his rank through accomplishing many hard missions in the past year!" He grinned brightly. "He's the best agent we have and that's why I want you to work with him for this mission." Both Dark and Krad's jaw dropped.

"What! I don't mean to be rude, Sir, but there is no way I am working with a dumb novice such as he. Just give me another mission, ANY is fine." Krad half pleaded. Dark was already annoying to him at first glance, he surely did not want to work with him.

"I'm sorry, but he needs to get at least to rank one and by working with you, I will be assured he will earn a rank higher." The boss leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. "You are dismissed." The sliding doors immediately opened and the two slumped out.

Dark glanced at Krad and immediately glared at him. "Why'd he have to choose YOU of all people to go with me!"

"I could say the same thing. I could have at least been stuck with a person with half a brain than you." Krad glared back at Dark with equal hate.

"What! I'll have you know I can get this mission done before three weeks WITHOUT your help." Dark crossed his arms and gave the other agent a 'hmph.'

"No, you can't. I was ordered to escort you, so I'm going with you, whether you want me to or not." Krad stomped to the elevator and pushed the button and stood there fumed.

Dark cocked an eyebrow. "You really are that obedient?" He mocked Krad by doing a whiplash noise. "Looks who's being whipped." Dark received another death glare.

"Well I have to after he took me in!" The blonde accidentally blurted out. Shocked at his outburst, he turned to face the elevator. As if on cue, it dinged and opened. Krad stepped inside and press the button which closes the door immediately to shut Dark out.

"Hey! Wait!" The purple haired agent sprinted and kept the doors stay open with his hands. "What do you mean by that?" He looked at the blonde with a serious expression with a hint of pity.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Krad looked away, crossing his arms. Dark stepped inside and the doors closed.

"Why don't you tell me anything about you? I don't know your name or anything. We're working together, might as well tell me."

Krad sighed. "It's not like you'd care about my past-"

"I want to know." Dark interrupted. The blonde agent gave a sigh again and turned to face him.

* * *

Krad's Agent Number: i don't know if you noticed... but it's PI without the decimal point... XD 

Yay second chapter up... i only got one review how sad... ;;; well the first chapter was pretty short... and i'm not a very good story typer person... so yeah sorry if it's boring... but yes... please still review...


End file.
